Who to choose
by EchollsandMars95
Summary: When her dad's out of town Veronica goes to her boyfriend's hotel suite, but with emotions running high with her ex and present boyfriend and one eventful school day that none of the three will forget, who will Veronica choose?
1. Chapter 1: Young love

**Veronica, Logan, Duncan Triangle- Fan fic **

**A/N: Just to warn you. I am a LoVe shipper, but love DuVe as well, at least when they're together. So this is a mixture of both. Veronica is with Duncan, but there are moments with Logan. It's set in Season 2 between episode 6 and episode 7. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. But c'mon we need a movie already!**

CHAPTER 1:

"So," Veronica said as the door to Duncan's suite opened revealing a smiling Duncan.

"It's Saturday night, my dad's out of town and I need some company." She said smiling at her boyfriend. Duncan pulled her inside and kissed her spinning her round at the same time, before tucking some of her hair behind her ear and kissing her once more.

"So you came to see me? I'm flattered," He said walking her over to the leather couch as they sat down in unison, "So what do you wanna do?" he said smiling. Rolling her eyes with a grin, Veronica sat up as if going to kiss Duncan, before turning away at the last second and picking up a controller.

Hearing Duncan's sigh, she turned around and smiled,

"C'mon Duncan, just because you know I'm gonna beat you at it." Duncan stood up,

"Oh ho ho! And for that missy, you're gonna pay." He said smirking as he edged closer to Veronica, who just laughed and sighed before starting to talk once more,

"Seriously, what can you do...? AAGHH!" She screamed in delight as Duncan started to tickle her. As they rolled around on the couch; Veronica trying to get away from Duncan as they laughed together they heard the door slam, causing them both to roll of the couch and land on the floor with a bump. Turning their heads in unison, Veronica rolled her blue eyes as the sight of Logan Echolls filled them.

"Ahh. Young love," he smirked sarcastically.

"Ahh, young adultery," she sneered back, before receiving a patronizing look from Duncan,

"What?! He started it, and I was just continuing the game." She said, smiling innocently, with a pout of the lips, as she turned her head and pecked Duncan on the cheek before tilting her head.

"Nuh uh, not gonna work Mars." Duncan resisted as he smiled at her, before tilting his head towards her. "C'mon, play nice." Sighing and rolling her eyes, Veronica turned back round to face a slightly awkward looking Logan; a far cry from the cocky jackass he usually was.

"Fine, I'm sorry Logan." She forced out of her mouth, "Okay?" She asked Duncan as he went to kiss her.

"Of course," he said as he drew his lips from hers before pressing them onto hers once more.

Straightening up, Logan allowed himself one last look at Veronica, before launching into his Mr Sarcastic tone.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, unless you want it to be like one crazy sleepover." He said grinning, daring Veronica with that look in his eye. Shaking her head, she licked her lips,

"No Echolls now Scram." She smirked, "Or Amscray," She taunted.

Shrugging his shoulders, Logan walked towards his room,

"Fine, I know where I'm not wanted." He muttered as he entered his room and shut the door, before sighing once more and collapsing onto the bed.

As his phone started to ring out, he looked at the Caller ID, as it flashed the name, 'Kendall'.

"Not today," he muttered before pulling out his flask and taking a sip as he turned on his TV and attempted to forget the love scene he had just encountered.

LoVe-DuVe-LoVe

Snuggled up against Duncan, Veronica smiled as her boyfriend laughed at one of the cheesiest lines in the movie. Stretching, she felt herself being pulled back against Duncan,

"What? I'm just going to get changed into some pyjamas." She smiled once more at her boyfriend as he nuzzled his face into her neck, before reluctantly prying him off her and hoisting herself off the couch in an attempt to find where she put her bag,

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, she turned around frustrated,

"Duncan, where's my bag?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head.

Smiling at her, with a little chuckle Duncan answered,

"You didn't have one."

"Duncan..." Veronica warned,

"I swear you didn't." He said raising his arms in defence.

Stomping her foot, like a spoilt five year old, Veronica protested,

"Yes I did! I remember I came in and dumped it by the door," She said walking over to the door, "And I know you know I had it because, I took it out of the backseat of my car, and you called just as I put it down and was about to open the door and then... Ohhhh." Veronica finished as she realised where her bag was, "It's still in the car isn't it."

Grinning, Duncan got up and kissed her, "I thought it might be." As he kissed her more, she pulled back and went towards the door,

"I'll be back in five minutes," She said with a smile as she opened the door and ran out of it. Getting into the elevator she turned, seeing a smiling Duncan leaning against the door frame, she grinned once more as the doors closed.

** Love-DuVe-LoVe**

Tentatitvely, Duncan knocked on his roommate's door,

"Logan?" He called out, "I'm just running down to the bar to borrow some more alcohol." He continued to yell as he gathered up his room key, "If Veronica comes back, tell her, I don't want her to think you've knocked me over the head with a candlestick and thrown me over the balcony." Duncan laughed before cursing silently as he realised what he'd just said. Inside, Logan sat up, his mouth open in shock,

"Erm, sorry man, didn't mean for it to come out like that." Duncan mumbled through the door, before he awkwardly walked to the door, "See you soon."

Sighing, Logan flopped back onto his bed, before going to the drawer and pulling out his four most prized possessions; four pictures. He picked up one of Lilly with her plaits, swinging from the big oak in the Kane's garden, before then picking up one of his mother dressed as a mermaid at the zoo, before he put them both down and picked up the next two. The first was of the four at homecoming, Lilly is on Logan's back and Veronica's is on Duncan's; they had put the camera on the wall and rushed to their places before the shutter went, but Veronica had slipped whilst jumping up causing Duncan to topple against Logan, so Lilly was half on Logan, half laughing in the sand. "When did everything get so complicated?" Logan asked thin air as he sighed and rubbed his eyes and face. As he did so, he dropped his final picture; it was a picture from the summer. Logan had Veronica in a fireman's lift and was carrying her into the ocean. It was taken from behind, so you could see the wide smile on Veronica's face. That was the day they had been shot at in the Xterra. They had been at the beach with Wallace and his woman of the year, Georgia; well at least she was till they broke up at the end of the summer. Wallace had made a bet with Logan that he wouldn't get Veronica in the water; $500, money, Logan knew that Wallace didn't have, but he still accepted it. It had taken 7 hours, and this was the only way to get Veronica in. Logan smiled as he traced Veronica's face with his finger, before thinking back to what had happened after this picture was taken.

"_**Logan Echolls! Put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down, and put me down!" She yelled before she attempted to kick him, but Logan just smiled before wading out further to cries of laughter from Georgia and Wallace. As he brought Veronica down, she wrapped her legs around his waist, before leaning into his ear and whispering,**_

"_**I said put me down, jackass." She smirked, before placing her arms around Logan's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. But just as their lips and tongues connected, Logan dragged her down underwater.**_

_**As she came up spluttering, she splashed him. **_

"_**Echolls? What the hell was that for?" She joke yelled, before swimming to him and kissing him once more, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulled her slim frame up, so she was in a similar position to the first one. As, they drew apart, Logan pushed a piece of her soaking, blonde hair that was plastered to her skin, behind her ear and mumbled,**_

"_**But you said you wanted to be put down." He smirked, looking down, before looking straight at Veronica once more. Flashing her that shy smile; the same one he had given her at the unveiling of Lilly's memorial fountain, he thought back to all the awful rumours he had started, spread, and the pranks he had pulled on Veronica Mars. Looking sheepish, Veronica detected some deflation in her boyfriend's normally sarcastic-disposition. Frowning ever so slightly, so that her lips pouted in the way Logan always smiled at, she asked,**_

"_**What's wrong?" But Logan just shook his head and tried to put on his trademark chipper character. **_

"_**No, Logan tell me," She said pressing her forehead to his. Sighing, he explained,**_

"_**Veronica, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I just didn't know how to cope and sarcasm and blaming the sweetest person I knew, seemed like the way to go at the time." He paused, all the while looking down at the sea bed, "And I hate myself, for making it okay for people to make your life hell, when you had it bad already." He finished, before sadly, looking into her eyes,**_

"_**Logan, I couldn't care less now." She smiled, "It's in the past, I'm no longer that sweet innocent little angel, and I'm not dwelling in regret city, I wasn't exactly the nicest person, so I'm sorry too." She said as she pulled Logan in for a kiss once more...**_

Sighing, Logan put the picture back in his drawer where he had put the others, before locking it and reluctantly hoisting himself off the bed and into the living room to wait for either Duncan or Veronica to return. Hell, tonight, Logan Echolls might just stop being a badass jackass, and might actually act like the friend he had been two years ago, before everything went to hell.

**LoVe-DuVe-LoVe**

Grabbing her bag, Veronica locked her pride and joy and walked back over to the elevator, before reaching over and punching the top floor button.

_**God, it's weird to have a boyfriend live in a hotel. Or useful, **_Veronica smirked weighing up the positives and negatives. As the elevator crawled to the top, Veronica started to tap her foot and look around the large lift that's interior design probably cost more than her car. As a person, got into the lift at the floor before Duncan and Logan's, it didn't even occur to Veronica that she didn't know this person, the other suite on her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend's floor was unoccupied, or that this person couldn't know what room number Logan and Duncan were as only friends and family knew that. And if she'd looked up at the camera of the expensive lift, she would've seen the piece of duck tape covering the lens. But, surprisingly, Veronica Mars didn't notice any of these things.

** LoVe-DuVe-LoVe**

As Logan sat there, five minutes since he had plopped his ass on the leather couch, he got up and went to the door, leaning against the doorframe, just as Duncan had ten minutes earlier.

_**Jeez, how long does it take to borrow a few bottles of vodka? Or grab a bag for that matter? **_

Logan sighed, feeling lonely for not the first time in his life, and wondering if he should have taken Kendall up on her nightly offer tonight.

But Logan was dragged out of his own thoughts by the ding of the elevator. And even, years of his father cheating on his mother with her friends, Lilly, mocking Veronica, teasing Duncan, mothers drinking and committing suicide, discovering his girlfriend was raped, that his father murdered his ex-girlfriend and attempted to kill his then present girlfriend and her father, couldn't have prepared Logan for the sight he saw.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please read and review **** It mightn't be very good, and although LoVe is here in small doses it will come out more later on **


	2. Chapter 2: You two are such girls

**Veronica, Logan, Duncan Triangle- Fan fic Part 2 **

**A/N: Just to warn you. I am a LoVe shipper, but love DuVe as well, at least when they're together. So this is a mixture of both. Veronica is with Duncan, but there are moments with Logan. It's set in Season 2 between episode 6 and episode 7. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. But c'mon we need a movie already!**

Chapter 2:

_**Previously on Veronica Mars...**_

_**Logan was dragged out of his own thoughts by the ding of the elevator. And even, years of his father cheating on his mother with her friends, Lilly, mocking Veronica, teasing Duncan, mothers drinking and committing suicide, discovering his girlfriend was raped, that his father murdered his ex-girlfriend and attempted to kill his then present girlfriend and her father, couldn't have prepared Logan for the sight he saw.**_

"VERONICA!" Logan yelled as he scrambled towards the elevator. His ex-girlfriend was lying in a heap on the floor. Whacking the emergency stop button, Logan, took off his shirt and placed it delicately under Veronica's head, where she was now sporting a large new bump. Brushing her hair from her eyes, he found his heart racing.

"C'mon Veronica, wake up for me now." But she just lay there unresponsive, her eyes closed, her head resting in the crook of Logan's elbow. Reaching out to find her pulse, he swallowed nervously as he only felt a faint pulse.

"Veronica! C'mon, for once don't be so darn stubborn." He sighed as his body shifted and he tried to get Veronica to sit upright, before inwardly cursing her when she lay there as silent as ever. Taking out his cell, he clicked two before selecting call. Bringing the phone up to his ear, he felt a vibration by his leg. Frowning, he smirked, before shaking his head and realising what happened. Veronica Mars was still number two on his speed dial, smiling a sad smile; he hung up and pressed 3 instead.

"DK?" He said urgently when his best friend picked up.

"Logan? Sorry I'm taking forever, some idiot pressed the emergency on the elevator so it's stuck, I'm taking the stairs." His soccer star for a best friend said without any tiredness of breath.

"Look, Duncan, you need to get up here ASAP. It's Veronica," Logan swallowed, "She's hurt." Before shutting off the phone to Duncan's gasp and "I'll be right up"

It was going to be a long night.

**LoVe-DuVe-LoVe**

Reaching the top floor, Duncan skidded round the corner seeing his best friend cradling his girlfriend in his arms, before looking up sheepishly at Duncan. Duncan ran over to her, and held out his arms, to Logan. Licking his lips, Logan nodded and passed a still unconscious Veronica over to Duncan, who picked her up bridal style and carried her into the suite, leaving Logan standing alone once more in the elevator. Rubbing his face, he picked up Veronica's iconic messenger bag and followed Duncan into the suite.

Once inside, worry overtook Logan once more as he saw Duncan stroking Veronica's cheek, and playing with her hair. Stretching his shirt over his hands, Logan started to nibble on his nails.

"C'mon Veronica, you've gotta wake up for me. Hey, you remember homecoming two years ago? Before Lilly died, that was our last perfect moment. We were all so relaxed" Duncan gulped as he said everything that everyone had wanted to say for the past two years. "And that dress, I loved that dress on you, but I loved your last homecoming one more." Duncan smiled, "You can't leave me Veronica, you can't leave Wallace, or your dad or Mac or Meg, or even Dick." Duncan looked up at Logan who smiled with him, and Duncan hesitated before he continued, "And you can't leave Logan either." He finished shooting his friend a sympathetic look. Playing with his hands, Logan looked up at the mention of his name before going over and standing over the couple. Shamefacedly he looked at Veronica,

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know what I'd have done without you this summer." Logan mumbled, inwardly cursing himself for showing how weak he could be.

The boys both sighing, went to speak as Veronica fluttered her eyes and smirked,

"God you two are such girls!!!" She laughed as Duncan pulled her upright and pulled her lips to his. When she drew back, she rested her forehead against his, and they sighed. But the pair was soon interrupted, by Logan coughing,

"Erm, it's nice to see you conscious Ronnie." He smirked, "Gonna clue us in on what happened? Or should we wait for the sequel to your 'Death defying things to do in an elevator,' movie." Logan laughed. Veronica swung around from Duncan and placed her hands on her legs, and laughed, a bit more shakily than before,

"To be honest..." She gulped, "I have no idea," Veronica said, her voice wavering, glistening tears forming in her eyes. Seeing this, Duncan pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head.

Logan fought to ignore the flashbacks that were playing in his head; the one where Veronica told him what happened the night of Shelley Pomroy's party, or where he asked her why she ran from him at his "birthday" party, or when he confronted her about why she was ignoring him. Wiping her eyes, Veronica smiled at the boys,

"I'm gonna head to bed." She relaxed as she made her way to Duncan's room,

"See you in the morning boys." She yawned.

As the door closed, Duncan put his head in his hands,

"Y'all right man?" Logan questioned him, taking a beer from the fridge and taking another one offering it to Duncan. But the boy just shook his head,

"Why is she being like this?! Why won't she leave it all alone and just relax? I love her too much to have her taken from me!" Duncan practically yelled at Logan.

Sitting down next to him, Logan sighed with discontent,

"I know how you feel man. I hated myself this summer for putting her into danger, but when given the option, she still took trouble when she could." Logan sipped his beer, "Hey, she's a detective bad-ass, Veronica Mars!" Logan playfully punched his childhood friend. "Saving Neptune one dangerous yet seemingly pointless act at a time." He smirked. "Now go to bed and see if she's okay; be the ever-loving boyfriend, like always."Logan smiled as Duncan got off the couch and made his way to his room. But before he could open the door, he hesitated, turning around to talk to Logan,

"Thanks man. Y'know for the pep talk." Duncan smiled before nodding a goodnight and entering his room.

_**I stand by what I thought earlier, it's going to be a long night.**_

__**LoVe-DuVe-LoVe**

Waking up, Veronica rolled over to find Duncan sleeping with a smile on his face. Smiling back at it, she rolled out of the bed and grabbed one of the white robes, which were given to all guests. Pulling it around her, she stretched before opening the door. Trudging through the living room, she reached the front door and swung it open. Seeing there was no one there, Veronica wondered why there was still a knocking noise in her head. And then she realised, that's why; it was inside her head. Groaning she stumbled back into a bedroom and got into the bed. But when she rolled over, the sight of a smiling Logan Echolls was not one she expected to see, ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Dr Kelso and Carla

**Veronica, Logan, Duncan Triangle- Fan fic Part 3 **

**A/N: Just to warn you. I am a LoVe shipper, but love DuVe as well, at least when they're together. So this is a mixture of both. Veronica is with Duncan, but there are moments with Logan. It's set in Season 2 between episode 6 and episode 7. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. But c'mon we need a movie already!**

_**Previously on Veronica Mars...**_

_**Veronica wondered why there was still a knocking noise in her head. And then she realised, that's why; it was inside her head. Groaning she stumbled back into a bedroom and got into the bed. But when she rolled over, the sight of a smiling Logan Echolls was not one she expected to see, ever.**_

But as Veronica opened her mouth, someone spoke for her...

"What the hell Veronica?!" Duncan yelled; his fists clenched as he looked on at Veronica lying in bed next to a smiling Logan. Stuttering, Veronica attempted an answer, but Duncan just got angrier,

"Why are you in with him? What's happening? Why were you even out of bed in the first place?" Duncan yelled at her, causing her to swallow and frown at her boyfriend; who was getting even more furious as Logan's smile grew.

"Wow, your first fight," Logan grinned folding his legs and grabbing a cushion. Seeing Veronica's stony gaze, he continued with a wide smile, "Well, don't mind me, continue."

But Duncan ignored Logan and just continued like Logan had wanted and expected him to,

"Veronica, I trusted you, I didn't think you'd ever end up back with him." He said exasperated. At this Veronica started to fight back,

"I didn't end up back with him, I got knocked unconscious in a lift and so forgive me if my memory is a little fuzzy, and it was a mistake Duncan! Why are you getting so upset over this? I don't see what the problem is, I got the rooms confused, and that's all!" She finished, crossing her arms and watching as Duncan's mouth fell open.

"Veronica, you were in bed with him! And how hard is it to get the rooms to right way round?" He yelled once more. This time the volume and sharpness of his words causing Logan to listen. Jumping up, Logan stood topless in front of Duncan between him and Veronica. "Don't talk to her like that." He said sombrely, forgetting his sarcastic phase and looked dead on at Duncan. Opening her mouth in surprise, Duncan did the same but this time to fight back. But Logan intervened once more, and stepped closer to Duncan,

"I'm serious man; you know she doesn't deserve that." He said glaring at his friend with a mixture of fury and persistence. Duncan backed down, holding his hands up in defeat, and stormed out of the room.

Turning round for the first time to face her since they had been in the bed, Logan still attempted to avoid her gaze. Mumbling he reached to her left, and picked up one of his iconic t-shirts before pulling a matching shirt out from underneath a cushion,

"We should get ready for school." He said before turning and getting ready to leave, but Veronica, falling back into their usual banter answered him.

"Logan Echolls, eager to get to school? I've really gotta check the skies, I don't remember there being pigs flying there last night." She said before smiling slightly and shaking a little bit; as if she was trying to forget what had just happened between her and Duncan.

Logan got ready for school, and picking up his backpack he wandered into the living room, where he witnessed a more relaxed round 2 of the Duncan and Veronica fight.

"Look, I'm sorry, I overreacted, and Veronica please just listen." Duncan pleaded as he tried to grab Veronica's hand. But Veronica just shook him off and gathered up her stuff,

"Duncan, we'll talk when you get back from Napa." She sighed, but before she could leave, Duncan stopped her again.

"Look, Veronica, I know you're annoyed, and you have every right to be but hear me out." Sighing once more she turned round, and heaved a big sigh,

"What Duncan?"

Looking nervous, Duncan looked into her eyes,

"Veronica, I'm sorry, please. I know you're ignoring me and I was stupid and foolish, but please even though I've gone to Napa, stay here tonight, with Logan, I don't want anything happening to you whilst I'm gone." He said grabbing her by the shoulders.

Looking into his eyes, and breathing a big sigh she pondered what to do and walked towards Logan,

"I'll consider it." She sighed and walked to the door before opening it and slamming it behind her.

Laughing a bit uncertainly, Logan walked towards the door after Veronica, turning round as he went,

"And that's why I love that girl, so considerate." He said with a smirk before pulling open the previously slammed door forcefully and following her towards the lift, all the while calling after her,  
"Ok, alright Veronica you just go to the lift, and wait for me there, no need to hang about in the hallway."

Standing there with her arms folded, Veronica tapped her foot as she kept the doors open for Logan,

"You took your time," She mumbled as he got into the lift and the doors closed. With a smirk he answered,

"I'm sorry; I got held up, y'know with your moping boyfriend."

Kicking him, Veronica let a smile creep onto her lips, as the doors slid shut. Reaching the Car Park, Veronica walked towards her car, before Logan called out to her,

"Mars! Where's the logic in taking two cars from the same place to the same place?" He smirked, "C'mon, you can sit in the front." He smiled, dangling his keys in the air as she shook her head and let a small laugh escape before jogging over to the passenger door of Logan's Xterra, and pulling it open.

"Ok Echolls, but if you crash or run over a sweet little old granny, I will deny all involvement with you and the big bird." She sighed sarcastically and with extra emphasis as he put the car in reverse and sped out of the underground car park.

As they drove along, Veronica gazed out of the window, whilst Logan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel,

"So..." He said turning to look at her, whereas she kept gazing out of the window.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He shrugged, as she just turned to him and looked at him with that little head tilt and that patronising look in her eyes, before turning on the radio and flicking to the news. Rolling his eyes, Logan took the handbrake off and kept on driving before turning and seeing Veronica sitting there with a confused, but amused look on her face. Smiling, Logan gave in,

"Ok what now?"

Smirking, Veronica answered, her voice heavy with sarcasm,

"I thought it would be on the news, y'know if hell froze over."

Rolling his eyes, Logan heaved a sigh,

"Ok, haha, funny." But swivelling in her seat, Veronica continued the playful banter that had fallen into.

"No, but seriously, Logan Echolls, offering to talk about my feelings, offering me a lift, standing up for me and not minding being seen with me entering school, I mean, if I was any other girl, I'd probably faint with happiness." Veronica faux-grinned, "Man! Did someone spike your morning coffee?" She exclaimed, ever-so-slightly genuinely happy. Laughing, Logan sighed before resting his chin on the palm of his hand, and placing his elbow on the car door,

"Remind me why we're going to school on a Sunday?" Logan sighed with boredom, checking that the light was still red before rolling his head back and whacking it against the head rest.

"Because, now we're seniors we have to set up for the initiation week for people in junior high tomorrow." Veronica sighed, inspecting her nails and looking a lot like Lilly, well to Logan at least. "I've told you this at least five times in the past week when you were bugging Duncan and me about it." She finished turning to look at him, but all he did was open one of his eyes and look at her slyly,

"Whatever," She said rolling her eyes, "Just keep your eyes on the road."

Five minutes later, Veronica was clinging to the car, as Logan smiled and sped down the road to the school, before turning sharply into the school car park.

"Jesus Logan, you don't have to kill us. I was kidding earlier."

Laughing he pulled into the car park of Neptune High and killed the engine,

"So, I suppose I'll see you in Newspaper," He said as he opened the car door and as she did the same. Slamming the door in unison, they walked round the car towards the school.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, before turning to him, "Y'know, I won't stay tonight if you don't want me to, I mean I'm sure you're just dying for Kendall to come round tonight." Looking up at him, Veronica sees a confused expression on her ex-boyfriend's face,

"Veronica, it's a free country, you can stay there if you want. I don't mind." He smiles at her before smirking and continuing in a low voice, "We might even be able to pick up from where we left off this morning before Duncan interrupted." Smiling, Veronica looked as if she was contemplating it but when she went to open her mouth to speak, instead she kicked him where the sun don't shine and waltzed off to the flagpole where Wallace was waiting for her.

"I'll take that as a maybe then Mars?" Logan cried after her, his voice strangulated but a smile still on his lips.

But Veronica just kept walking to Wallace, "Hey BFF! How are you?" She cried with her sarcastic peppiness and playful punching, as Wallace just sat and looked at Logan Echolls; a boy who was currently waddling over to Dick,

"I'm surprised more girls haven't done that to him before," Wallace smirked, whilst pointing in Logan's direction. Turning to watch Logan, Veronica smiled as she looked at the fruits of her labour,

"Nah Wallace, you've gotta be realistic. If girls kick what's under those pants, then they know that he will never want to get in theirs." She smiled before spinning round and walking across the quad. However, halfway there she turned and walked backwards, talking to Wallace as she went,

"And you're wrong, girls have done it to him before; me. Now c'mon slowcoach." She yelled as she turned to walk into school; but instead walked straight into Mr and Mrs Manning. Gasping a little, Veronica opened her mouth to speak, but Meg's father cut in before she could,

"Well, I'm glad to see some people are having fun whilst my daughter's lying in a coma. Tell me Veronica, how do you live with yourself? If it weren't for you, my daughter wouldn't have been on that bus in the first place!" He yelled drawing the attention of several students, including Logan and Dick. Gulping back tears, Veronica began to speak softly, in the quietest way ever,

"Look, Mr Manning I'm truly sor...."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Mrs Manning yelled for the first time, causing Veronica to step back in fear, "MY DAUGHTER COULD DIE BECAUSE ONE LITTLE FLOOZY COULDN'T STAY WELL AWAY FROM OTHER GIRLS' BOYFRIENDS."

And this time Veronica let tears go down her face, and fought back,

"LOOK! I AM SO SORRY MEG IS IN A COMA, BUT I TRIED TO MAKE IT UP TO HER ON THE BUS, I TRIED TO APOLOGISE, BUT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT. I'M NOT SAYING IT'S HER FAULT, BUT I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T GO IN THE LIMO BECAUSE I HOPED SHE WOULD! SO YES, BLAME ME ALL YOU WANT FOR MEG'S INJURIES, BUT I DID NOT STEAL DUNCAN FROM HER, I DID NOT FORCE HER TO GO ON THE BUS AND I HATE MYSELF FOR THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T HANDLE THE WHOLE SITUATION BETTER!" Veronica screamed, tears streaming down her face, and as Wallace stepped towards her, she said one final line,

"SO MR AND MRS MANNING, IF YOU WANT YOU CAN BLAME ME, COS I BLAME MYSELF, BUT THERE WERE LOTS OF OTHER THINGS HAPPENING THAT MADE THINGS HAPPEN THE WAY THEY DID, OKAY?" Veronica finished before watching as the Mannings stormed past her and left, the tears still drying on her face. Coming up behind her, Wallace put his arm round her and led her into the building.

Watching from the car, Dick let out a low whistle,

"Wow, Ronnie versus the Mannings, what a fight. Like, the devil versus the angels or Jess versus Lane in Gilmore Girls, or y'know Dr. Kelso versus Carla in Scrubs." Dick smirked turning to Logan to high five him, but Logan just stared at him,

"Dick, it's not funny." He said simply before taking out his cell and walking across the quad and into the building for homeroom.

"Hey DK? It's Logan. Look, Veronica and the Mannings just had a shouting match in the school quad, just thought you should know." He sighed as he watched Veronica hug a startled Wallace, "Enjoy Napa man." And with that he hung up and grabbed the shoulder straps of his backpack and walked towards his own homeroom, leaving a confused Dick trailing behind.

"Well, I thought it was funny." Dick mumbled, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off.


	4. Chapter 4: Touche

**Veronica, Logan, Duncan Triangle- Fan fic Part 4 **

**A/N: Just to warn you. I am a LoVe shipper, but love DuVe as well, at least when they're together. So this is a mixture of both. Veronica is with Duncan, but there are moments with Logan. It's set in Season 2 between episode 6 and episode 7. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters, Rob Thomas does. But c'mon we need a movie already!**

_**Previously on Veronica Mars...**_

"_**Hey DK? It's Logan. Look, Veronica and the Mannings just had a shouting match in the school quad, just thought you should know." He sighed as he watched Veronica hug a startled Wallace, "Enjoy Napa man." And with that he hung up and grabbed the shoulder straps of his backpack and walked towards his own homeroom, leaving a confused Dick trailing behind. **_

Sliding into the seat next to her, Logan was going to murmur some words of comfort or help; she'd been knocked unconscious by who knows she'd had her first proper argument with her boyfriend, and then a screaming match with her comatose friend's parents, but Logan wasn't sure if she'd appreciate his help right now. This morning, was probably just one of those random times when they came together for the sake of the summer. Bottling up all his courage he opened his mouth to speak, but Veronica spoke first,

"I might take you and Duncan up on your offer," Breathing out, Logan settled back into their normal banter,

"Wow, not as innocent as I thought Miss Mars," He leered, before watching her roll her blue eyes and smile a teary smile,

"No about the sleeping over bit tonight? That is, if you'll still let me." She finished. Looking a bit confused, Logan played with the pencil in front of him,

"Why wouldn't I let you?" He mumbled, but Veronica shook her head, and continued,

"Hey, Veronica Mars" She said pointing her thumbs to her face, "Train wreck." She said slumping down into her chair and laughed at the iconic smirk on his face. Getting a glare from their new journalism teacher, Veronica smirked at Logan who looked down at his half finished welcome to the school front page story, before glancing back at Veronica who was smiling at him over the top of her photos of "happy" students eating in the quad.

Sighing in frustration, Veronica put her head in her hands, and peeked through the gaps between her fingers to see a grinning Logan,

"Why are you so cheery?" She half snarled, half joked, still keeping her hands on her face.

"Why are you so grumpy?" He retorted quickly with a flash of his pearly white teeth once more. Rubbing her face and eyes, Veronica groaned,

"Touché." She bit her lip, before mumbling to Logan, "I'm getting outta here," She said, mumbling under her breath before raising her hand and waiting for the teacher to acknowledge her.

"Erm, I was meant to deliver these forms to the office, but I was like totally spaced this morning, so can I run them there now? It's for Mr Wu." Veronica cooed in her Sweet Valley Voice, whilst tilting her head and fluttering her eyes at the teacher, who swallowed the blatant lie and let Veronica, go.

Five minutes later, Logan was randomly doodling all over his piece for the latest issue of the school's newspaper, when it occurred to him that Veronica was taking a long time. Grabbing a random piece of paper, he shoved his hand up, muttered an excuse about Veronica forgetting some of the forms and running out after her. But when Logan turned the corner, he saw Veronica pacing up and down, before pressing a few buttons and placing the phone hesitantly next to her ear. Not wanting to intrude, Logan backed against the wall, but still listened in,

"Great I got your machine!" Veronica chuckled half-heartedly, "Look, I guess I overreacted, and we need to have a talk when you get back on Tuesday or whenever it is. What I really think I'm trying to say, Duncan, is I'm S..." But before Veronica could finish, Logan had pushed himself off the wall and grabbed the phone from her,

"She'll call you back," He practically snarled into the phone, before hanging up and staring at Veronica. Veronica just looked at bit confused, before crossing her arms, poking her head out a little bit, smirking and going,

"I think this moment requires a 'What the hell Echolls?" She said smirking, and holding her hand out expectantly, before going, "Hey Logan, psst!" She faux-whispered, "This is the part where you give me my phone back and leave me to get on with what I was doing." She smiled, before realising his stony glare wasn't breaking to reveal his trademark smirk.

"What?"

Logan looked astounded, "I don't believe you; you have one little fight with him and you phone him back to tell him you're sorry, even though he started it! And I was beginning to feel sorry for you today. If it had been me, it would've been a 'See ya Logan, have a nice life,'!" Logan practically yelled. Now it was Veronica's turn to look shocked,

"You have no idea what you're on about Logan! For all you know, I could've been calling to break up with him!" Veronica retorted just as sharply, knowing that her excuse was totally unfeasible. Logan just laughed cruelly,

"But you forget Veronica. I know you; I know you better than you'd like me to, and I know that a phone call is not how you'd end a conversation. Cos, you see a phone call is heartless. You like to do things more personally; face to face." Logan sneered at her, and took a step towards her so she was backed up against the wall, "When you do it like that it hurts more. It's your own way of telling a person that you might have loved them once but now the relationship was so self-destructive that it had to end, cos you couldn't even bear to be with the person any longer." Logan swallowed and stared into her shocked eyes, before smirking, "But hey, it's Duncan Kane, wonder boy! Why shouldn't you be together?" Logan said widening his eyes and wiggling his fingers, before turning and walking off. But Veronica's voice stopped him,

"I thought we were all trying to be friends." She said quietly, letting her words hang in the air for a few moments before continuing, "Not like we used to, but enough so that we can get on well long enough, and not kill each other in the process." She shrugged, "And that goes for you and Duncan too." But then Veronica returned to her usual state,

"But hey, I forgot you're an OPJ, it's in your nature." Veronica said slapping herself on the forehead, "Stupid, stupid Veronica." Now it was Logan's turn to shrug,

"What's an OPJ when it's at home oh mighty Veronica?" He toyed with her, just causing her to push past him and shout the answer over her shoulder.

"An obligatory, psychotic jackass!" Before spinning round, her blonde hair twirling, "Look up those words in the dictionary, I'm sure everyone one of them will have Logan Echolls written after it!" She taunted him with a sneer.

And that's when the shot rang out.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5: C'mon Spiderman

**Veronica, Logan, Duncan Triangle- Fan fic Part 5 **

**A/N: Just to warn you. I am a LoVe shipper, but love DuVe as well, at least when they're together. So this is a mixture of both. Veronica is with Duncan, but there are moments with Logan. It's set in Season 2 between episode 6 and episode 7. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters, Rob Thomas does. But c'mon we need a movie already!**

_**Previously on Veronica Mars...**_

"_**What's an OPJ when it's at home oh mighty Veronica?" He toyed with her, just causing her to push past him and shout the answer over her shoulder.**_

"_**An obligatory, psychotic jackass!" Before spinning round, her blonde hair twirling, "Look up those words in the dictionary, I'm sure everyone one of them will have Logan Echolls written after it!" She taunted him with a sneer.**_

_**And that's when the shot rang out. **_

Both Veronica and Logan spun around at the same time, shock plastered on both their faces, when they saw 6 men enter, all dressed in black, all with machine guns and revolvers, one in each hand. Veronica gasped in shock as screams erupted as more bullets sprayed out of the squad who had just forced themselves upon the school. Standing there, frozen to the spot, Veronica felt Logan grab her hand,

"Shall we run?" He smirked, but still with fear in his eyes. Gulping and managing a weak smile Veronica smirked back,

"Oh Yes let's!" And even if the circumstances were worrying, Veronica felt a smile creep onto her lips and linger there as she felt Logan dragging her round a corner. Letting go of his hand, she felt a bullet whizz past them, and she turned her head in horror. But none of the men seemed to be following them, she turned round to Logan once more and they sprinted for the back exit. Slipping round the corner, Logan grabbed her hand as the door came into sight. But as they reached the door, Veronica gasped in realisation and pulled Logan back in the way they had just come from. However, Logan resisted and attempted to pull her to the door,

"In case you hadn't noticed, Veronica, that is the direction which the bullets and crazy gunmen are, so we gotta go this way," He said motioning towards the door with his thumb, but she shook him off and asked the most absurd question,

"Where's Dick now?" Looking astounded, Logan raised his eyebrows and his mouth fell open as Dick's name left Veronica's mouth. He never thought Veronica would care for Dick's whereabouts. Spluttering he gave her, what he hoped was a comprehensible answer, "Er, Wh-, erm Bio?" Now Veronica looked confused,

"So does Mac, and Wallace is in the gym, so we need to try and get them first." Logan finally caught on to what she was going on about,

"Ok, let's go save their asses," He joked with a nervous chuckle and a worried smile.

**LoVe-DuVe-LoVe**

When the shots had quietened down, Veronica and Logan had crawled from their hiding spot, in the supply closet, out into the hallway and looked around. Logan got out and checked round the corner before quietly gesturing for Veronica to join him, as they crept along the corridors they kept their senses awake for any clue that the gunmen were near. After a few minutes of nothing, Veronica whispered to Logan as he tried to break into Dick's locker,

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Funny, I'm normally the one asking that question when I'm with you. We're trying to find out what class Mac and Dick are in because they have Biology together," He said as he attempted to remember Dick's combination,

"Right," Veronica said pursing her lips and stuffing her hands in her pockets, "Why are they even here?" A smirk crept onto Logan's face and he stopped what he was doing and turned to answer Veronica,

"Y'know we have to do a major assignment in Biology, y'know, you do the practical in class, and you do the exam on a few days later," Veronica nods to show she's listening before going, "Where are you going with this?" But Logan rolls his eyes, shushes her and continues, "Well they were doing the exam, and Dick puts up his hand and goes, "Miss, I don't remember the practical, oh never mind, if you can just give me a quick go around, I'm sure it will cover the basics," Mac laughed, so they both have to do the test on a non-school day. I think Miss Ruche realised that Dick having to get up before 1 on the weekends was more torturous than a detention. Well we don't know which classroom they have to do the test in, all I know is that it's on the second floor, as that's where Dick sulked off to after homeroom." Logan smiled as he went back to opening the locker, Veronica furrowed her eyebrows,  
"Dick and Mac are in the same class?" Logan nodded, "I think they're lab partners as well." Veronica looked astounded, "Well its official I have new found respect for the girl." She finished before she started tapping her foot impatiently. Logan rolled his eyes as he attempted to recall the last number of Dick's combination. But Veronica sighed, "Move Over!" She whispered loudly, pushing Logan aside before taking out a safety pin into the lock, placing her ear onto the locker and turning the dial, before hearing a click and pulling it open, before promptly letting a yelp and jumping into Logan, "Wow, not a sight I wanted to see anytime soon," She said covering her eyes and rubbing them vigorously. Looking amused, Logan looked at her with a smile, "What?"

"Seeing Madison Sinclair naked wasn't on my list of things to do before I die," Veronica said blinking rapidly and shaking her head as Logan chuckled. Turning round, he avoided the picture and picked up a piece of scrappy paper that he recognised only too well as a detention slip,

"Ok, they're in the classroom next to the biology lab furthest from the stairs," Closing the locker, he turned to face Veronica, "Ready to go find the oddest couple ever Holmes?" Veronica cocked an eyebrow, "So that makes you Watson? Y'know Holmes does drugs, I thought that was more your scene?" She smirked watching as Logan rolled his eyes, shook his head and muttered, "Well, y'know takes one to know one." As she opened her mouth to retort, Logan shushed her but Veronica didn't shut up,

"Did you just shush me? Jesus Echolls, I ha..." But then Logan slapped hand over her mouth and as she kicked and screamed slightly and muffled what Logan was sure were very explicit swearwords and he dragged her round the corner,

"What the hell was that for?" She whispered exasperatedly, as she swiped away Logan's hand. Putting her hands on her hips, she found herself being ushered back into the same supply cupboard. Logan closed the door quietly and switched the light on,

"Look, if you hadn't been busy insulting me you would've seen that one of the gunmen was about to turn into our corridor." Logan said looking down at the petite blonde, who looked a bit sheepish,

"Ohhh," Veronica said, before going to peek out of the door,

"Great, there are a few gunmen outside the door, a few feet away, what are we gonna do Watson?" She said slapping Logan several times on the arm. Logan twirled around and looked at the window, before looking back at Veronica, as she raised her eyebrows,

"Seriously?"

"How do you feel about climbing up the side of the school?" Logan smirked, whereas Veronica rolled her eyes,

"Well c'mon Spiderman, let's do this thing."

**This should be fun, **Veronica thought as she picked the window open and slid her slender frame out of it, and jumped onto the ground below, as Logan did the same and landed on her slightly.

"Hmm, I'm liking this," Logan said nodding and looking at Veronica, who just shoved him off her, "Well as tender a moment as that was Logan, I'm glad you're not squashing my lungs anymore," Veronica said dusting the dirt off her skirt. Before looking at the wall in front of her, "So how do you suppose we get to the roof, Peter Parker?" Veronica said turning her glare on Logan, before looking back at the wall, "Are you going to put me on the shoulders and throw me up and hope for the best? Or..." But Logan cut her off, "Or we could climb up the ladder that's attached to the school?" Veronica turned and looked at him, "Or Yeah, we could do that. I guess." Veronica shrugged with a smile, walking over to the ladder and that smile faded when she saw the ladder, "Or we could just kill ourselves now instead of doing crazy death climbing on ladder-that's-been-here-for-years," She said with a stare. But Logan just shrugged, "Wanna save them or not?" Rolling her eyes and sighing, Veronica gave in and took a step towards the ladder, as Logan bowed, indicating for her to go first. But she hesitated,

"Actually, you go up first, if you fall, I don't wanna have to climb down and potentially kill myself as well." She smirked. And so with an eye roll and a couple of muttered swearwords, Logan found himself climbing the rusty ladder, with an amused Veronica following him just a few bars beneath.

"That girl is crazy, so why do I love her?" He muttered, but Veronica heard him, or heard some of it.

"What did you say?" She snapped, but he knew there was a playful glint in her eye, without even looking. Smirking he resorted to his best form of defence,

"I said, how do you expect me to look up your skirt, if you're below me?" He smirked, knowing it would annoy her. And as she reached up to slap him, he smiled. But as he reached up for the next rung, his footing slipped, as the rung broke beneath him. He heard a scream and he assumed Veronica was scared he would fall. Scrambling, he clung onto the one above him with his hands as he tried to establish another rung. But there was none. Looking down, he saw a frightened Veronica hanging on to a rung that looked like it would break at any second whilst the rest of her body hung limp against the wall. Looking into her eyes, he swallowed,

"So I guess this wasn't my greatest idea ever."

Staring right back at him, Veronica struggled to hoist her weight up as she looked down to the ground and saw the rest of the broken ladder,

"Worst. Idea. Ever." She sneered.

_**A/N: Hope you had a nice holiday, please tell me what you think **_


	6. Chapter 6: Little Miss Subtle

**Veronica, Logan, Duncan Triangle- Fan fic Part 6 **

**A/N: Just to warn you. I am a LoVe shipper, but love DuVe as well, at least when they're together. So this is a mixture of both. Veronica is with Duncan, but there are moments with Logan. It's set in Season 2 between episode 6 and episode 7. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters, Rob Thomas does. But c'mon we need a movie already!**

_**Previously on Veronica Mars... **_

_**But as he reached up for the next rung, his footing slipped, as the rung broke beneath him. He heard a scream and he assumed Veronica was scared he would fall. Scrambling, he clung onto the one above him with his hands as he tried to establish another rung. But there was none. Looking down, he saw a frightened Veronica hanging on to a rung that looked like it would break at any second whilst the rest of her body hung limp against the wall. Looking into her eyes, he swallowed, **_

"_**So I guess this wasn't my greatest idea ever."**_

_**Staring right back at him, Veronica struggled to hoist her weight up as she looked down to the ground and saw the rest of the broken ladder,**_

"_**Worst. Idea. Ever." She sneered.**_

"So gonna pull me up Spiderman? Or just leave me hanging?" She smirked at Logan, as he attempted to get into a suitable position to try and grab her arm. When he finally had her in a relatively safe position, they finished their climb, before lying on the roof.

"Well, that was fun." Veronica sneered at Logan who used his regular response; a roll of the eyes. Dusting off her knees, Veronica leant Logan her hand who just smirked,

"Yeah like you could lift me!" Before he headed off towards the biology block, but Veronica pulled him back,

"Shh, listen." She said pulling him towards the right. As he leaned towards the direction, he heard a distinct sound; one he hated. A gunshot and then a scream. Looking at Veronica he started to grab and pull her towards the biology block, but she pulled him towards the gym,

"What are you doing?" he shouted, using both hands to pull her, "Are you crazy?"

"No! We can look through the skylight and get a good look of the guys so we know who we're up against."Veronica sneered at him, but he pulled her back.

"You're not going Veronica, there's no way we could stop them even if we did know who they were."Logan pleaded with her whilst using both his hands to drag her away, "Must keep moving, dying not an option." He grunted, but Veronica just shrugged him off and ran towards the skylight that lit up the gym. As he jogged after her, she stopped abruptly causing him to send her flying to the ground.

"Gee thanks for that Logan." she smirked before pulling him down and watching intently as the following scene unfolded.

Veronica gulped as she saw a masked figure walked towards a crowd of about 15 students. The gym coach, Mr Farkwas, was lying on the floor, but from the lack of blood, Veronica assumed (more like hoped) that he was merely unconscious. Breathing heavily, Veronica eased open one of the glass windows, to Logan's mutters, and placed her ear to the window and recognised her best friend's voice even though it was rather muffled.

She could hear Wallace's shouts of letting them go, and then she heard a loud punch and a clutter along with a few girly shrieks. She searched for Wallace but could only see his legs; the rest of his body was flanked by a screaming Jackie. Veronica gulped, and attempted to swallow the tears whilst her whole body went stiff.

Feeling her body tense, against his side, Logan pulled her towards him and grabbed her hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. And at that point he felt the tears dampening his shirt, as the screams and cries for help below continued.

"He'll be ok Ronnie. I promise." Logan whispered, before cursing himself, knowing that he should never promise things he mightn't be able to keep. But Veronica was on the ball,

"How do you know that?" She said, and Logan could've sworn he felt her small smirk. Smiling to himself, he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him,

"I just do..." And he placed a quick kiss to her forehead, causing her eyes to widen like a deer caught in the headlights. Sitting there, staring at him, Veronica felt herself instantly leaning into him, as he did the same. And as he reached up to cup her cheeks, a loud bang and a shattering of glass, interrupted the moment, making Logan impulsively cover her small frame with his larger one. Veronica emitted a small yelp, before peeking through the skylight; no one was yelling, and all was silent.

"Guess it was a warning shot to them, not us." Logan said, reading her mind. Gazing down at her, she coughed and he rolled off her before waiting for her to pick herself up. But she just lay there, smirking slightly with a faux-annoyed look on her face,

"Be like a gentleman?" She said, gesturing towards Logan's hand. But he merely chuckled and put his hands behind his head,

"Er, chivalry's dead sugar." But she just sneered and lifted her up before they walked off towards the biology block.

"He'll be ok, y'know that right?" Logan offered, his hands in his pockets, some form of support. She had always been there for him; now it was his turn.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and smiled a small smile,

"He better be. Or I'm gonna kick his basketball playing ass." Logan smirked in response, and Veronica mirrored his actions, "Didn't you know? Wallace isn't allowed to die." She said as they reached their destination.

She watched in amusement as Logan fumbled for a way for them to get down. After a very unsuccessful minute or two, Logan turned around and started to mumble,

"So yeah, there's no way we can get to their room." But she just pushed him aside, climbed the railing and lowered herself slowly over the side. Logan's eyes widened in horror, and he nearly yelled out, but she shushed him and below he heard the shattering of glass as she smashed open the window.

"Wow, you're little miss subtle aren't you?" He sneered, but closed his eyes as he followed her down and into the biology class.


End file.
